Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy (also known as Ghost Freddy and referred to as Yellow Bear in the game's files) is a special antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a secret, golden version of Freddy Fazbear that appears in the player's office after a certain sequence of events are triggered. Appearance Golden Freddy appears to be in a decrepit state, with a missing left ear, sections of his fur are dark brown, and wires appear to be coming out of his shoulders and eyes. Behavior Golden Freddy can only become an active character on Night 6 and Custom Night. It is currently unknown where (if anywhere) Golden Freddy starts from. At random, Golden Freddy can instantly appear in The Office or the hall just outside the office, plopped down in a similar position he was in the first game or just his head floating in the distance, respectively. Shortly afterward, his body will vanish, only for his head to rush at the player and kill them if they do nothing to counter him. To prevent being killed by Golden Freddy, the player must immediately equip the Freddy Mask once they spot him in the Office, or turn off the Flashlight when he's in the hallway. Trivia * Golden Freddy is even more detached from reality than in the last game, as he visibly fades out of existence when encountered in-game and spends most of his time floating around as a disembodied head. * It is confirmed by Phone Guy on Night 6 that Golden Freddy is INDEED the suit that the Murderer used to lure the missing children backstage to kill them, as noted in The Missing Children Incident. This is unusual, as Golden Freddy's updated appearance emphasizes his mechanical nature (wires, parts of his endoskeleton, etc.) and, beyond removing the skeleton itself, the murderer could not have used it in such state. ** Despite this, it is safe to assume that the Golden Freddy encountered in Five Nights at Freddy's is still a hallucination on Mike Schmidt's part, seeing as it is still in perfect condition and seems to lack an endoskeleton. It can be assumed that the original Golden Freddy costume from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was destroyed alongside the new animatronics after the game's ending. ** Although it's heavily implied through flashbacks that another animatronic was responsible for the murder. ** It is possible that the Golden Freddy seen in Five Nights At Freddy's 2 is an empty suit, as Phone Guy does mention that the suits are full of "wires and crossbeams," which could explain why Golden Freddy still has wires coming out of him. The mechanical parts seen could simply be meant to be part of the suit, with the endoskeleton/person inside "elevated" due to the feet being solid metal and the suit held up by metal joints. This is somewhat supported by the suits (especially Golden Freddy's) appearing to be larger than the endoskeletons themselves). * In the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 trailer at the beginning one of the childrens' drawing depicts Golden Freddy with the Endoskeleton eyes doing what looks like he was singing to them. ** This same drawing appears in the office to the right of the room, above the Right Air Vent. * A costume-less endoskeleton can be seen the throughout the game, most commonly in the Prize Corner (standing in front of the present box) and in the vents. Many speculate this is Golden Freddy's endoskeleton. * Golden Freddy's jumpscare no longer causes the game to crash.